The Torn Lives of the Third Eye
by Belt Witch
Summary: Another little Touhou fic. This time, it's an OriginalxOfficial. Don't slap me, okay? I happen to like my face. Like all my fics from now on, this will be rated M. Contains some other games as well. Romance and humor are focused, but don't expect just those. Also, expect different pairings. If you have any suggestions on pairs not yet taken, tell me, and I'll improvise. Read well!
1. Chapter I: Isolation

Alright! Finally doing a fic that's just Touhou, only Touhou, and- oh hey, I can relate it to Seihou- NO! Must! Focus! On Gensokyo!

... Nah, I'll put Seihou somewhere. But anyway. This is an OCxOfficial story based off of my incarnation of a character I've made on two abandoned accounts, as well as a roleplaying site. His name? Well. You'll find out.

Let's begin...

* * *

"... No. It's my fault. I... I left that place. I couldn't see one more bullet being shot. ... I couldn't. It wasn't... it wasn't my nature. I'm too close-minded.. close-combated.. Forgive me.. forgive me, my darling. Forgive me... and... tell everyone.. your sister.. your pets... and all who you know... I'm sorry..."

A silhouette showed in the forest... a black hood concealing the face.. save a pair of crying, purple eyes. He wore a torn, ragged coat. Dark purple. Closer to black than one would expect. His clothes? A green shirt.. and actual black pants, as well as brown boots.. and a single, damaged, and scarred Third Eye. Green.. like his shirt. Like his heart... and his mind.

* * *

 _ **The mind of the readers...**_

 _ **The mind of the victims...**_

 _ **The mind of isolation.. it all boils down.**_

 _ **A green heart always returns to its opposite, red!**_

 **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**

* * *

 _ **Divinity and dying light.**_

 _ **What does it matter? We all fall to plight.**_

 _ **All our hope is put into might,**_

 _ **So we shall utilize it, and focus on the fight!**_

 **Chapter I: Isolation**

* * *

"..." Silence.. in a dark cave.

Silence.. before a man walked out. He seemed to be the same as the figure from before, but much cleaner and healthier. He's even a chipper, chipper, black-haired boy!

"Yeesh.. can't the birds stop chirpin'?"

 **Ill Memories Becoming Royalty:** _ **Saikou Kimitsu**_

Meet the protagonist. Saikou Kimitsu. A Youkai that distanced himself from everything, and soon became the furthest one could go from his kind: across dimensions. His reason? The green orb strung along, connected near the top of both sides of his head, and to his back. It also wrapped around some sort of leather band, which served as a holder for a large claymore, reaching from head to ankle. The sword itself was a bright, bright, emerald-like green, with a chain connecting to a sky-blue knife. With a name, not spaced, translating to Top Secret... the only secret was where he got this from and why he chooses it as a weapon. I mean, he's a Gensokyan Youkai! Vanilla Swords against Danmaku are like tossing poop at a tank! Wasted effort! Wasted effort!

"Stop dissing the blade." Fine, fine.

So this man started to venture towards the river, seemingly taking this as a normal day and picking up a fishing rod he always leaves there. His Third Eye just blinked while he dramatically launched the bait. Too much power, and now you have to reel in a lot. Alas, he caught one, launching up a large salmon, digging into his own- WAIT, HIS OWN MEMORIES?! Oh dear. Well, he dug into his own memories.. manifesting a chained kunai out of his hand, stabbing the fish in the tail, then pulling it over.

"Get over here!" ... Rip-off.

Alas, that's what he does for food, as we buy- or our parents buy- our food and cook it. For his stove and frying pan? A fireplace and a carved stick used as a skewer.

"...Hmm.." Now he turned the fish, seeing it cooked pretty well on the side he could see. Twenty seconds, he thought, before waiting the same amount of time.. then digging in immediately.

"Seven hundred years of being out here... it's so boring..."

Seven hundred. And he's somehow sane.

"...Welp. Now's a better time than ever." He started to get up, yanking his sword out and stabbing into the ground, creating an immensely powerful magic circle, ready to shift back home, and... and...

"...Gah..." His head started to bleed.. and he fell, canceling the spell. "...Ugh... not ready for that, yet...?"

He grumbled to himself.. before finding the circle he created actually did something. It took him in. Looks like a bottomless pit. Have a nice trip. See you next fall.

"GYAAAAAAH?!"

 ** _Emerald Sky, a sword and knife combination._**

 ** _An eternally unbreaking blade, separated by their chain._**

 ** _It is the only link they have._**

 ** _It is the only connection they wish._**

 ** _It is the symbolism that distance is only a physical limitation._**


	2. Chapter II: Discovery

Hey, hey, hey! Belt Witch here, and with a little note. I know some of you really, really like/hate/shrug off my Youmu story. I've gotten to thinking, and I started to think more. Here's the breakdown of the pairing I will absolutely do, since I don't mind any sensible ones. Just make sense of them, okay?

ReiMari(ReimuxMarisa), KoiFuran(KoishixFlandre), and.. well, you'll find out the third. With that said? Off we go! Chapter 2!

Also, forgive my absence.. again.

* * *

 **If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.  
Don't start pouting, and I won't fret.  
Killing me? Trapping me in a net?  
That's all for a lame, lame bet.**

 _ **Chapter II: Discovery**_

* * *

Morning. Still dark.

"Hmm."

Gensokyo. Underground. Palace of the Earth Spirits. You know who's coming. Petting a black cat with two tails, sporting purple hair with a black headband, a pink, flowery skirt, frills of the same color and pattern at the end of her sleeves, and even her slippers had a dab at pink. There was also a blue shirt on her, and a purple gaze came from her eyes and a red, third one... akin to an earlier character that we introduced. In fact, she was the same species, and probably the morally better one.

"...aaaa..."

"Eh?" Satori Komeiji, the described girl earlier, turned her head, as well as the cat that was on her lap. "What's going on..?" Might as well go find out.

"...aaaaaahhhhh..."

She went outside.. then looked up.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Then Satori took one, itty bitty step back.. as we meet Saikou again. Face to the floor.

"What an entrance." A dull note. The cat from earlier started to run off, somewhere.

"... Ow... head... hurts..."

With a sigh, she took him by the wrists and dragged him in.

 _Palace of the Earth Spirits. Gensokyo Time._

"Ugh..."

"Wake up." Satori sat by the resting individual.. on the floor.

"... I had a horrible nightmare..."

"Uh huh. You fell underground after casting a spell, soon resulting in a mile-fall to a faceplant."

"... GAH?!" Saikou sat up.

"Your mind and memory was vulnerable."

"Who... who the hell... a.. another one of..."

"Yes. I'm another of your species." Satori just kept monotone for now.

"..."

"..."

"...Ah."

"'Ah'?" Mimicking Saikou.

"I just never saw another one."

The cat from earlier returned, taking the form of a red-haired neko, with a black outfit of a dress, shoes, two black tails, two black cat ears, and green floral patterns on the dress. She also seemed to have human ears as well. This is Rin Kaenbyou.

"Satori-sama? Who's this?"

"Good question. Who are you?"

"Me? Saikou Kimitsu."

"Well then, Saikou. I'm Satori Komeiji."

"...Named after our species?"

"You're not exactly Top Secret."

Rin's just walking away.

"Oh yeah? Well, good luck getting any other info on here, lady. I'm a closed book!" Saikou crossed his arms, and-

"You're a boy barely over age 18 in terms of looks, your mentality is the same, you prefer a sword over bullets, which proves a large disadvantage against many, many people in here. You're a loner, but you don't like that fact, you had a family, but they all died, and the recent death that you witnessed was your brother, whose death you took in a strangely positive light. This is because you knew that he would come back at some point, yet you're eager to see when."

"..."

"Check. Mate."

"So the animals really give you good company, huh." Saikou's trying to counter.

"Yes. Orin is one of them. Okuu is the other."

"Or Rin and Utsuho."

"Mhm."

"Also, you worry about your sister a lot. Koishi."

"Yes.. she's been adventuring a lot, as of late." Satori sighed. "That Buddhist better know what she's doing..."

"You trust a religious person in care of your sister?"

"What do you know about caring for a younger sibling?"

"I _am_ the younger sibling." Saikou's only younger by minutes. Twins.

"Exactly."

"Eh... well, I'll just be going..."

"You won't survive out there." Satori pulled Saikou back, with his collar.

"You're not my mother." Really. Saikou. REALLY. That's the best one you came up with.

"Too bad." She started to drag him to the couch. "I am, as if now. And I'm going to be a strict mother. So rest here until I know your head is in good condition."

Saikou, in the worst Satori impression, and to himself. Quietly. "Head in good condition, nyuuh."

* * *

 _ **Love is not at first sight.  
Give it thought and time.  
Soon, it will shine its light.  
And you'll say, in an instant: "You're mine."**_

* * *

 **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**


	3. Chapter III: Venture into Ruin

No.. I must not succumb to the darkness! NO! **Fire Emblem Awakening and Pokemon Omega Ruby shaking madly.** _NOOOOOOOOO!_

...Sorry guys.. I'm back. Video games are hiatus material, but I'm getting inspiration from those things. I have to say, FE: A is pretty neat, and OR is getting to me.

Also, I've been playing Hisoutensoku matches for a while. There's that. Regardless, here's a third chapter of the long forgotten story of mine.

* * *

 _ **The time has come, and so have I.  
I'll laugh last, 'cause you came to die.  
The damage done, the pain subsides,  
As I see the fear clear when I look in your eye.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Venture into Ruin**

* * *

 _Satori POV_

Saikou has been living here for quite some time. Regardless, he's still the same fool that I found him as. A completely miserable one at that.

We tried fighting. He missed every attack, and each one was a melee. All I did was catch his sword, take it into my own hands, and deliver a faster attack than he did. Strangely enough, the sword was plenty heavy, if a human were to wield it. Was he holding back? I read into his mind to see if he was. It wasn't him, but some other deed. Perhaps swinging a sword at your own kind wasn't honorable.

We fought again. It ended up with me sitting on his back. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the anger in his expression. Okay, I laughed a lot more than I should've.

"You are a fool." I glanced him in the face. "Why do you risk so much to lay just one hit?"

He looked up at me. "Perhaps.. you should see how it worked for other times."

"This is not those other times, boy. But.. I will see. What trauma did you weave through with this ability?"

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Satori's eye started to take a glance into the experience upon the word "trauma"..

...

And it was a burning day in Osaka, after a sudden explosion. Within that explosion, a man stood, with his hand in another male's chest while holding him into the air.

"Hmhmhm... hahahaha... yes..." A seemingly ominous echo came from the figure, and a closer look started to show his torn clothes and now-darkened skin. No, that's seriously how he looks.

"Satsui no Hadou, Orochi Energy, they're both mine! I shall rule over, and take on the world with this power!"

A sinister grin came from the figure, as a red eye glowed through, staring right at Saikou.

 _ **Select Ratio:**_

 _ **Saikou 4**_

 _ **God Rugal 4**_

"Now..." Of course, since we're going to do a light crossing, we'll keep this quick. Here's Rugal, holding Akuma up into the skies. The Outside World had a bunch of places to venture in, but Saikou picked the worst time to visit Osaka.

"Prepare to repent!" Rugal turned towards the side of the battlefield he was in, tossing the dead Akuma away like trash, and faced Saikou.

"Of course this happens when I'm here. Ugh.." Saikou took out his emerald-colored sword, and grasped it within his hands. "So, if you're a God, and I beat you, can I gain the title of God Killer?"

 _ **Fight!**_

When the Reppuken wave stretched across, Saikou leapt right over, slashing at Rugal once, landing and slashing again, before stabbing forwards. He pulled back, stabbing multiple times and drawing back to get the last one in..

"Genocide Cutter!"

Only to be interrupted.

"GHAAK! Urgh, that hurt, you stupid God!"

He looked up, and saw Rugal shifting behind himself. Saikou, of course, took this opportunity to slash upwards, sending Rugal into the skies and shooting two slash waves to gain a combo.

...

Satori went out just at that.

* * *

 _Satori POV_

"An amateur Danmaku fighter from this region would've handled that self-proclaimed God in two seconds." It wasn't fully true. Perhaps a minute or so. Powered up fighters were strange, in the Outside World. Taking dark entities from each other to add to their own. As I administer the Hell of Blazing Fires, I know what hellish looks like.

"Why do you take so long to destroy your opponent anyway? You deal grievous damage in appearance, yet only proceed to deal minuscule damage, forcing yourself to do more and more attacks."

"It's for the style." Idiot.

"Style shouldn't matter at a time like that. You should focus on defeating your enemy, instead of dancing upon them. I can figure out your dance moves in two seconds."

Of course, by the time we'd speak like this, I'd have gotten off of him. We're sitting at a table with tea. There's a chessboard in front of us, and his tactics are plain and obvious. I knocked over his rook.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Check." I was the opposite.

He tries to cover up his King, and I manage to get through once more.

"Damn it!"

"Checkmate." I gave him a smug grin. With everyone relying on power nowadays, it's nice to know that being able to land a hit was still just as important as making those hits damaging.

He pounded the table. I made sure to order a table that wouldn't break so easily under my own pressure, and, looking at Saikou's whining over breaking a nail, it's nice to remember that.

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself. Don't bother leaving this place and expect to get far." In truth, I just wanted to watch all this whining. I've gotten a twisted pleasure from it. I don't specifically know his talents in fighting against any pranking fairies that may come his way.

Though..

Something came that I was curious about.

"Mind telling me how that God fight ended?" I took a peek as I asked. Into his mind.

What I found was him flipping his coat into the skies, letting it fall and cover the God's face. Whatever God it was.

"Abayo." Translation: _"Later."_

...

"What kind of ending was _that?_ " I'm actually surprised he handled the fight like that.

"Just a fitting ending to that fight."

I gave him a glance of confusion to match my feelings.

"You're an odd, odd child." I folded my arms.

"I know." He took my words as a compliment. "Unfortunately, you have to deal with me."

* * *

 _ **I'll never kneel, and I'll never rest.  
You can tear the heart from my chest.  
I'll make you see what I do best,  
I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath!**_


	4. Chapter IV: Predicament

Yay! One more chapter! I actually found a little loophole with how I write these stories by just typing it on the site. Type four words, and just save the doc. This should avoid any problems that came with Mission 2 of MmP. But right now, let's get on with it!

* * *

 ** _It's the same! Eyes wide shut!  
It cripples me, rendering me weak.  
Please break my loneliness, in the dark!  
Wrench open the gates, even if they creak!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Predicament**

* * *

 _Satori POV_

Saikou has once more made a fool of himself today. I'm not sure whether to be impressed or disappointed that he refuses to play around.

We fought once more, and I was starting to get a teensy bit tired about how easy it was to dodge all of his attacks. I kept reading each move, knowing what was to come, and he would refuse to use that against me. He knows I can do it, yet refuses to do anything against it. Clearing his mind, giving me a false read, none of those. I finally snapped.

"You should focus more on the fighting than the playing. It would make you less predictable." Who would've known that these words would be my downfall?

"OH?! _I'm predictable?!"_ And out of nowhere, he formed a radio, slamming it down and starting to play.. an odd choice of music. I did like it a bit, and it helped me focus.. until the lyrics kicked in.

 _Please don't run about, in my house, in my house._

He switched to a sweatshirt and sweatpants, still wearing the large boots and having his hood showing at the back, but there was even a little beanie, reading "Saikou-tic". The same inscription was even at the waist. I didn't know what to say, just grunting and rushing it. That was a horrible idea in hindsight, as he kept dancing in an odd style that I couldn't recognize. I kept missing, every punch I threw, every kick. They were all swings and misses! I could nail every dodge pattern before, yet nothing landed now. Was this his power? Is it to baffle the mind at his best efforts? Is he like the parasol from the Unidentified Flying Object incident? I refused to let this get the best of me, but he landed a sweeping kick! I should've seen that coming, yet no!

"This is ridiculous!"

And now he started to take a rather suggestive pose.. and shook his.. ack, "lower regions" forwards and back.

I had enough.

"STOP!" I slapped him once. He took it rather hard. I felt heat coming to my face from the display earlier, and it didn't ease when I landed the impact.

"STOP IT!" I slapped him twice.

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" Perhaps I let my temper loose, but it resulted in the clown falling down.

* * *

 _Saikou POV_

What did I do wrong? What the hell even happened?

* * *

 _Satori POV_

I immediately caught him when he woke up, and, perhaps it was kilometers over the top, but I yelled right at his face.

"What do you think you're doing, trying that display?!"

"You kept saying I was predictable!" He yelled back.

"I didn't say to do **THAT!"**

"What else could I have done?!" He's far too innocent for his own good, to know the wrong he did.

"You should've read how I've predicted your moves! Fake me out!"

"And so I did! What's wrong with that?!"

"You were _shaking your pelvic region_ in the middle of a fight!"

"...Really?"

"YOU- ... You didn't know you did that?"

"Everything just became a blur after a few seconds. Like it just happened."

I read his mind. How I wish he was lying then and there.

"You are a sad, strange, little man."

"Says the short lady giving me sass."

"..."

"That was probably a little shortcoming."

"Don't. You do. One more of those."

"I'd say that you were just one fist short, earlier-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

* * *

 _ **It's the same! "White out Black!"  
It's a sweet smell of mine, the smell of taboo.  
Please break my loneliness, in the dark!  
My bared inner core, it goes only to you!**_


	5. Chapter V: It's Got to Stay in the Fam

Oh Hakurei, it has been far too long.

Sorry for the hiatus, but school, Awakening, and Smash 4 consumed my life as it is. Even roleplaying was sapping my energy and time, as well as my 10 PM deadline before I have to sleep.

But enough stalling! Months have passed, and it's time to revisit the world I abandoned for weeks.

Also, this is the last time I post poetry before and after each chapter. To make up? More things happen, each chapter! So without further a doo doo, here's Chapter 5.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: It's Got to Stay in the Family**_

* * *

Alas, the moon has started to rise in the skies of Gensokyo's Overworld. However, within Hell, it was much different.

As in, people were moving.

A bunch of Oni were around, just hopping along drunken business as per usual.

"This is the Streets of Former Hell," said our ambassador of Hell, Satori.

"You're kidding." Saikou manifests the very thought of misbelief.

"I'm not like you. I don't kid. Stop eyeballing those drinks and keep focusing."

"Harsh tour guide..." And yet, Saikou's still following under Satori's strict ruling. "What a princess..."

"Excuse me?" Collar grab.

"GWOH?!"

"I'm not one to make assumptions, most of the time, but that sounded like a fiercely planted insult. I do not wear fancy dresses, have everyone run around, while I look into my mirror and act perfumed and pretty!"

Saikou's eye was eyeing Satori's... and..

What he saw was Satori posing in front of her mirror, naked, and trying to look sexy. Then it showed her sighing in what she thought was failure, and dressed up.

"Hey! Why are you nosebleeding?!" Satori didn't catch onto the cause, but the effect.

And..

"Well, ask me about it, next time. I'll tell you my view on you."

SLAP.

"Do you think that kind of talk will make me like you any more than I do, now?!" Here comes Satori.

"Yeesh, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to pull your heart strings!" Saikou snapping back..

"You're yanking! And why are you smiling while you spoke?!"

"Because I can! Why, is that wrong?!"

Meanwhile, in the view of Yuugi Hoshiguma.

"Yeesh. They bicker like a married couple."

"We're not married!" Apparently, the two Satoris heard that.

* * *

Alas, after a little tour of hell, the couple went home- oh wait they're not a couple yet

"Hey, Satori?"

"..."

"Satori."

"What. Is it. Saikou."

"... Do you know if it hurts when you fall into hell?"

SMMMMACK.

"I JUST ASKED A QUESTION!"

"You fell the first time you got here! How don't you remember?!"

"Well.. when I was falling down, I was kind of looking up, and when I landed, it was all black. Like, I didn't feel pain, but I couldn't see. I could speak, but it didn't come out right." Saikou shrugged. "Dunno what that means to you, but hey. It could show something that I have."

"What, do you think you're special?"

"Satori!"

"Leave me alone!"

"... What am I gonna do with this girl..."

* * *

 _ **Saikou and Satori attained Support Level C**_

* * *

And so, tomorrow dawned a big day.. bigger than they would imagine, actually.

And yes, I'm covering that before I go.

"Satori?" Saikou was starting to knock on the minister's door.

… No response.

"Satori!"

"Oh! Saikou?! C-could you stay there for a moment? I need to get dressed!"

"What's that?! Come on in?! … Well, okay."

Saikou no don't do it-

"So I was wondering about going to that Hakurei Shrine that you mentioned yesterday, but I wanna-"

Silent.

"Er... Satori? Is there any reason you're butt naked, right now?" A drop of blood going down the right nostril.

"Saikou? Instead of standing there like a fairy bumped many times in the head, COULD YOU WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I SAID?!"

"Oh! About that! I'm so sorry! I heard you wrong and-"

"OUUUUUUUUUT"

* * *

"Saikou! What possible thought went through your head there?!"

"I told you! I didn't hear you right!"

"You should've just stayed out when the door is closed!"

"How was I supposed to know?! You said 'come in'!"

"I- … urgh, I'll put the lock on, next time. Now what was important enough to wake the dead?"

"I was wondering about you going to the Hakurei Shrine that you-"

"That's what you walked into me for?!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"... Fine. Apology accepted. It's water under the bridge. Now, can we move on before this flusters me any further?"

"Right away.."

* * *

 _ **Saikou and Satori attained Support Level B**_

* * *

After a while, the two started to walk all the way and fly up and out of the hole leading to Hell.

Yes, for newcomers to Touhou, there is a literal Hellhole.

Do with that information as you please.

"...bright..." Satori must hate beach vacations.

"Eh?"

"I hate the sun..." Satori and Remilia would really get along.

"Well, better get used to it."

"..." Satori was ready to yell, but heaved a sigh instead.

"Well, isn't this a new light."

Saikou was soon being dragged up the shrine steps while holding his gut in pain.

"So I says to her, I says, you want your book back? Welp, too bad. I gotta book it!"

Saikou coughed blood at the familiar witch's pun.

"Funny. You're going to tell this joke to mind readers with a better look at what ticks in yours." And that voice belonged to that one maiden.

"Greetings, Reimu." Satori bowed to Reimu, and then turned to.. "...Marisa." And no bow.

"Hey, I don't get a fancy little greeting, but she does? Gimme a break."

"Don't need to, Marisa." Reimu sipped her tea. "You'd steal it, anyway."

"... And Yuugi called me and this one a married couple by out bickering." Satori pulled Saikou up.

"... izzat a conehead... dassa conehead..."

SLAP!

"OWW!"

"Pay attention." Satori pointed forwards.. but Saikou kept yelling.

"The hell's that for?!"

Marisa snorted.

Satori sighed. "We're talking to them, Saikou."

"..." Turn. "Oh."

"Psycho, huh." Marisa no- "Well, this looks like a heartcrusher already." Suwako damn it.

"Hrm. His clothing isn't of our lands, but.. he looks familiar to one of the villagers that I've seen."

Reimu took a hard glance at Saikou..

And the image of a silver haired male and a golden haired female came to her mind.

"Probably a coincidence."

"'Ey, if he look like someone, that's already a coincidence. If he looks like a clone, that ain't one."

"True. So I guess him looking like a boy and a girl at once is a coincidence."

"Wait, so that guy was a babby? But he's got a third eye and all." Marisa pointing at Saikou. With her hand.

"Baby." Reimu placed a hand to her hip. "I can have you look through Akyuu's things to find a definition on that." She sipped her tea. "Besides.. Satori has a sister."

"Oh, uh.. what was 'er name.." Marisa snapped to try and say Koishi. "Um.. Koi fish... Oishi... Sushi.. Coin Ship..."

"Koishi." Satori, Saikou, and Reimu.

"Yeah, her." Marisa nodded.

Satori just started to turn. "Well, I got what I needed. Let's go, Saikou."

"Already-"

"Let's go." Satori yanked Saikou by the hand.

"Wait." … Reimu.

"What?"

… Reimu shook the donation box. Empty, as usual.

"Sorry, no spare cha-" Saikou flipped a coin over to the box, and it hit the ground instead, bouncing up to Reimu's free hand.

"... You look like these two villagers I spotted, years ago. Saikou, do the names 'Cielo' and 'Salire' sound familiar?"

"..."

"Cielo? Salire?" Satori repeated the names.

"Nah. Let's go, Satori."

And the two left.

"Damn. Family issues. At least they have that in common, other than the number of eyes." Marisa.

"And you have daddy issues." Reimu rolled her eyes.

"Nothing can be my father from the truth."

"You said 'my father'." Tea sip.

"What? That's redadculous."

"Dad. You said dad."

"But I-"

"Daddy."

"No I didn't-"

"Marisa doesn't have a daddy-"

"Yeah I do-"

"But you don't see him-"

"But the thing is-"

"You studied magic and-"

"Your point-"

"Mima taught you, not your mom or dad-"

"But she was a mentor-"

"Family teachings are better-"

"But-"

"Daddy teachings-"

"BUT!"

"What happened to-"

"DADDY DIDN'T LOVE MEEEE!"

Reimu poured a cup of tea again.

"Check. Mate."

"I hate you." Marisa pouted.

* * *

Back to the Satoris...

"Satori?"

"...yes, Saikou?"

"What's with you and Koishi? I mean, she at least shows up for dinner and stuff."

"Well.. she sealed her mind away from everyone. Her eye closed. I couldn't speak with her with foolproof privacy, nor of something that made sense."

"So she acts on a whim."

"Yes. I can't predict her movements."

And just like that, Saikou was shoved by an invisible force..

"GYAAAH?!"

...Onto Satori.

"WAAAH?!"

Ground impact noise.

"Ack! … Ugh.. well, at least I- … uhhh..."

"... Saikou get off." Satori's face was redder than Reimu's ribbons.

The swordsman did as asked, hands up as if he was getting arrested.

"Okay. Okay." He stood, and let Satori get up on her own.

"... It was her doing. Koishi. I don't know why, but she's been doing things like this, and doing them a lot."

"How so?"

"Well, after you left my room today, I..."

* * *

Flashback to Satori dressing and checking her notebook, and guess what she found?

" _Marry him, onee-sama!" -Koishi_

"NONONONONO KOISHI STOP"

Flashforward.

* * *

"... Ah."

"Sometimes, I hate my sister. … And I remember that I never could stay hating her."

"At least you had one to remember. … As far as I know, I'm the only child, and the only member. You're lucky."

"I wish that helped, Saikou. I really do. But it doesn't. Not until-"

Tree carving, suddenly. S x S, with a heart around it, then a dash and the letter K below.

"KOISHI!"

* * *

 _ **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**_


	6. Chapter VI: Fishing for Koi

I will not fail! SEEEIIIYAAAHH!

 **SLAM!**

Hiatus: "You'll... pay..."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Fishing for Koi**_

* * *

"Koishi." Satori set down her fork.

"Nyeeee~?" So did Koishi.. slouching in her chair.

"Sit up, please, and I want to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it, big sis?"

"... I would prefer not to be constantly paired with Saikou right now. He's just some boy that's our species, holds a sword, and doesn't even use it properly."

Saikou slammed the hilt of the previously mentioned sword onto the table, sending a fish into the air.. and onto his plate. "You said what now?"

"... What I'm getting at, is!" Satori yelled at Saikou.. then turned towards Koishi again. "He's just a boy. Not a boyfriend. Not a fiance. Not a husband. None of the above. Just the boy that stays here."

"Awww~! But you two are so cute together.."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Well, that's something they agree on.

…

They stared at each other, then back at Koishi.

"Now, little sis, do you want your mochi or not?"

"Ooh! Yes please!"

"So if you keep quiet about it," Saikou joining in with Satori's offer. "We'll let you get one. That okay with you, Koishi?"

"Mhm! Mhm! Will do, Amuko-san!" Translator's Note: Amuko-san can translate to brother-in-law.

"GWAAAK?!" And Saikou didn't like that name.

"He's Saikou-san, Koishi. We're not married."

"But-"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Yelling in unison again.

"Oookaaaay..."

* * *

Time passed once more, and Koishi finished her mochi... as Saikou walked out to take a bath.

"... Where is he..." Satori started to stand up. "He doesn't normally take this long..."

Now she walked outside of the dining room...

…

"Mweheheh...~" And Koishi started to put Saikou's clothes on herself, heading off to check herself in the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satori was walking around more and more.. "Saikou! … Saikou?! Saikou!" She turned a corner, and.. _**"**_ Saik- _ **OOOOUUU?!"**_

"O-oh! Satori! I was just.. heh.. looking for my clothes..."

"EEEEEEKK!"

"Hey! Why are you screaming?! I should be the one- WAH?! Don't throw that! That's going to hit something! OWW! OWWW!"

* * *

"... Sorry.. Saikou..."

"Damn.. still stings.. you have one hell of a throwing arm, I swear."

"Is yours doing okay?"

"I told you that it's going to hit something. … It's fine, just a flesh wound. Should heal quick."

"I'm sorry.. when I saw you like that, I just started to burst. Like something went wrong with the entire world... but it felt oddly pleasing, tossing that soap dish."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't bum me out if I knock you out of going crazy."

"... Now, let's find your clothes. I don't like seeing you in just a towel, neither you as naked as I was."

Sure enough, Satori started to hear this:

"What a rain on the parade~! … nah... ooh! I got one! A Saikou-tic kill~!" Saikou cringed upon the name pun.

"... Koishi?"

"Koishi."

Saikou opened the door to Koishi's room...

"Koishi, I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing..."

Saikou's eyes opened wide upon seeing Koishi flash, and felt time stop around them. Suddenly, the face of Koishi from nose to forehead appeared, and she said her line:

"Superegoooo~!"

Time resumed, and Saikou backflipped.

"Aww..."

"I would like my clothes back, Koishi. Even if they look good on you, they have to be on me."

"... Why don't you let me try them on?!" Satori what-

"What's this all of a sudden?!"

"Okaay~!" And Koishi handed Satori the coat, shirt, pants, and even the sword.

* * *

It took just minutes before Saikou and Satori were walking around in exchanged clothing.

"I look like a freak..."

"Huh.. not bad... coat is somewhat flowy. … Makes me feel like a leader.." Satori yanked out Saikou's sword. "Begone, foul spawn! … That wasn't good... I'll make a Saikou-tic cut!" Smirk.

"URRRRGH" Saikou didn't take it that well. … Moreso as if he got shot through the heart. Satori's to blame.

* * *

Ironically enough.. elsewhere...

"Marisa."

"Yes, Reimu?"

The shrine doors opened, and a witch in black and while came out, sporting black hair and red hairtubes. … wait a minute huh-

"How do I look?"

"Good, good." The blonde shrine maiden took a sip of tea- well, isn't this an odd coincidence.

"... I honestly wonder how you walk around with this apron and poofy dress."

"I honestly wonder how you wear that little bandage thing around your chest. Not like anyone's gonna see your nips popping out."

Reimu sat by Marisa.

"Raise your arms.

"Eh?"

"Raise. Your arms."

"Like this?" Marisa rose her arms, and-

"Gap." Grope.

"... This is fine" The witch does not match the Pure aspect of the Shrine Maiden job. And not any better than Reimu would match it, either.

"You're disgusting." Reimu yanked her arm away.

"And YOU flash your armpits around. You know that the male villagers all have a thing for armpits, right? … Some of the female ones do too but that's beside the point-"

"... Anything to get food on the table. Honestly, I'm thinking about eating the leaves I rake up. It's that bad..."

"Can't be that bad, right?"

"... I want gyoza..."

"Come on, you know what that's gonna do to your figure, O pure Shrine Maiden."

Few minutes later.

"... Really?" Marisa flipping at Reimu. Yes, they still had their clothes swapped. "Really, Shrine Maiden of Fantasy? You're going to put that in your mouth?"

Reimu glared.

"Do you know what that's going to do to your body?"

Reimu muttered something about mushrooms.

"HEY!" Marisa bumped her chest and pointed at Reimu. "Have some self-respect."

Reimu was soon walking away from a gyoza stand, crying bitter tears. "I dun wannit... I dun wannit..."

Yes, when there's a dicking on one of the main protagonists, I have to even it out to the other.

* * *

"Reel it in, Koishi." Oh, Saikou's around.

"Yeeee..."

"Hum? Oh hey, it's the Satori family." Marisa no don't- "Satori Komeiji, Koishi Komeiji.. and Saikou Komeiji."

Saikou coughed.

"Oh, hello, Reimu. … Marisa." Satori bowed to Reimu.. … and for Marisa, well.

"Why am I always second-"

"I see you had the same idea as we did, Satori." Reimu pointed at Saikou in a blue and pink dress with hearts on it.

"Shaddap."

"... And you gave Koishi a hat for her... hat." Marisa put her hands on her hips. "A fishing hat on a hat."

"She wanted to go fishing with her Mr. Hat." Saikou just pointing over at Koishi catching quite the load.

"Ahh." Marisa nodded...

…

…

"So you really are being the Amuko-san."

"SHUT UP-"

* * *

 _ **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**_


	7. Chapter VII: Adjustments

Dread Fighter is broken. ... I mean, really broken. Morgan's tearing up a new Freeman right now-

 _ **KER-STAB'D**_

 _Story Cancelled :c_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Adjustments_**

"Saikou."

"Eh?" Satori's call started to get the man to turn, and she seemed a bit.. different today. Her face had went from the regal woman that denied the need of help and aid.. to one that seemed to boast determination to some sort of goal.

"I've been starting to think about something. … Since we've seen each other naked before, we practically have nothing to hide, right?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Yeah, that's right. Uh.. why are you telling me this?"

"You've been avoiding me." Satori's stern tone, complete with Vengeance Mode. "You've been dodging every question ever since we took Koishi out, yesterday. I'm not taking your clothes again, I would ask. And I'm not here to scold you on anything. I'm asking you: why are you avoiding me? It's no fun if I can't pick on you."

"Satori, look, I..."

"What, do you hate me now? Am I suddenly unbearable to your eyes? Did I do too much?"

"Listen, Satori-"

"I can't believe this, I practically made myself your mother-"

"THAT'S NOT WHY!"

… His face went red, as something dropped from his pocket.

"Saikou, what's that? You've been hiding that, haven't you!"

"I- … Yes. I have.."

"What is it?"

Saikou bent down to pick up the small box, walking over to Satori.

"I've tried to find a better time. But.. I guess it's out now."

He opened the box, and inside...

"Oh. A ring. Fantastic, you found a girl that you like!" "Satori..." "What's her name, hmm?" "Satori!" "Where does she live? Up there? Oh that's nice-" "Satori!" "What do you wa- Mmph?!"

"..." Saikou had to get Satori to quiet down..

"..." So he shut her lips with his own.

"... Stop.."

"S-Saikou.. what is going on?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you in your eyes, but I've been trying to lead you away from anyone probably watching."

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"Questions later, 'mom'. Let me speak."

"... You want to.. give this to me... and you tried to make it a surprise..."

"..."

"Saikou?"

"Yes. I can't lie to you with my heart, so if you were expecting a 'no', you're stuck."

"I wasn't. I'm afraid you're the one that's stuck." She folded her arms with a smile, and tripped Saikou.

"Gah?!"

And.. ring catch.

"Ow! Hey, I'm trying to say that I love you, and you just straight up slam me to the ground?!"

"Oh.. it looks quite nice on me..."

"I- … Well, I tried to find something that would fit you, but also something fitting for a mistress."

"So just think of one, Sai. I know you think that I'm some pretty princess, so why don't you get something related to that?"

"Hell knows how young you are."

"Are you calling me OLD?!" Satori glaring.

"Well, aren't we in the same boat?!" Saikou folding his arms, this time.

"I'll show you a boat, memory card!"

"You're asking for it, thought bubble!"

 _ **Saikou and Satori have attained Support Level S**_

Thus proving that some couples fight in order to better understand each other, I guess.

* * *

One question does prove interesting.

Where is Koishi, during all of this? She wasn't watching them...

And alas, we meet up with her, adventuring with her Mr. Hat and heading off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 _ **Select Units:**_

 _ **Koishi**_

 _ **Closed Satori: A Satori with power over the subconciousness. A wanderer that isn't easily noticed...**_

 _ **Objective: Defeat Commander**_

 _ **Player Phase**_

Koishi just started to bypass a bunch of things, not paying much heed except for the place itself. Though, it shouldn't be surprising, with the gatekeeper practicing and being too busy to notice.

Yes, I said practicing. Not sleeping.

"Laaa deee... dumm daaa...~" Koishi peeked into the mansion while the door was set ajar.. before just floating in and tiptoeing. She hummed what some would think as the Pink Panther theme. In reality, it was just a tune in her head that.. sounded similar to that.

 **Sign Translation: Basement. _Do not fucking enter_**

The basement door pried open, and Koishi went down a small flight of steps.. ending up opening a second door: into a dark room. Dead end.. but hey, toys. One seemed oddly familiar to a mercenary in a red coat, but the hair was slicked back, and the red looked like paint that was.. turning brown.

"Oooh!" She set her sights on a teddy bear, and-

"Who's there?!" Another loli voice could be heard, and the lights turned on in the room.

"Ohh! A pretty girl~!"

"... Ehh...? Who are you...?"

"My name is Koishi Komeiji! Desu~!" Wink.

"Koishi... my name is Flandre Scarlet... … ah... Desu...~?" Violent look.

"Eee~!" Koishi was already over there, changing Flandre's scowl to a smile with the aid of two fingers.

"Lemme goooo!"

"Hmm.. naaaah~!"

"Pleeeease?! I don't like smiling this much!"

"Aww~!" Koishi grinned. "But you're so pretty~!"

"Neeehh..!"

"Okaaay.." Koishi stopped, and just stared at Flandre.

"..." Sweatdrop.

"..." Smile.

"..." More sweating.

"..." Blink. "Ohh... and I was doing so well..."

"Uhh... Koishi..?"

"Ohh! Sorry! I thought we were having a staring contest! You're pretty good~!"

"Big sis never did a staring contest with me..."

"Ooh! You have a big sister, too~?!" Koishi leaned in further.

"Umm... yeah.. she's very brave and strong..." Flandre seemed to smile.

"I bet my sister is better! She got a boyfriend~!"

"Ehh?! Big sisters can get.. boyfriends..? Amuko-sans..?"

"Yeah!"

"Umm.. well, Onee-sama is always nice to Sakuya..." Small ship on deck.

"Oh, do they argue a lot and play silly games, and switch their clothes with each other?!"

"That's... brave..." Flandre seemed more weirded out than interested.

"Maybe one day, I can show you!"

"Umm.. but Koishi... Onee-sama keeps me down here because... she says I'm dangerous and could kill someone..."

"Awwwhh~! I don't think you could-"

Boom.

"Ooh, pretty..~" Hakurei, damn it. "Maybe I can have my Amuko-san dodge that!"

"Are you suuure?"

"Yeeees~!"

"Okay.. tomorrow, then? I'm sleepy..."

"Okaaaay~!"

And so, Koishi skipped out, humming once more...

* * *

 _ **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**_


	8. Chapter VIII: Arrival

...rgh...  
...aagh...  
HYAAAH!

Ahh, it feels so good to be back on a laptop, typing about some guy who falls in love with a canonical character.

And for some trying to guess.. yes, Satori is my waifu. I even suffer from Clinical Waifuism(that means addiction to said waifu may strike at times).

So now that we air slashed that hiatus away.. let's begin. Again.

By the way, notice how each chapter title hints to something? Hinting is not mutually exclusive. Especially now.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Arrival**_

* * *

"Saikou."

"Hmm?" These two again. The black haired mercenary glanced at Satori with all eyes. Yes, even the green one floating beside him.

"I was wondering about something peculiar about your blade. It reeks of spiritual energy that you never bothered to use Danmaku with until now. What is it?"

"Oh, this?" Saikou pulled his blade out. "I called this Kirikorosu. It slays things for me, but not how you'd expect."

"Entertain me."

"Well.. I kill people from the inside out. Their soul becomes split when I use this blade, instead of their body. So defenses are useless against it."

Satori raised an eyebrow.

"Unless, of course, said soul is very resistant. In which case, it'd be different..." Saikou crossed his arms, looking off to the side.

"How so?"

"It just does physical damage."

"...So let me get this straight," Satori raised a finger. "Whatever damage, spiritual or physical, deals more damage, that's the one used?"

"Mhm."

"How does one track such a thing?"

Saikou demonstrated how. By flailing the sword around.

"You bumbling-" Satori held her tone back. "So you just swing wildly and see what works?"

"Yeah, I guess." Meanwhile, in his mind: It actually becomes more obvious once you look at the person. If they fight with armor, spirit damage. If they fight with magic, physical damage.

Satori just nodded. "So it's only a sword, right?"

"With me, it is. It's actually a different weapon based on who holds it." He handed it over to Satori...

...

And it became a tome.

"Convenient..." Satori smiled, then passed the tome to Saikou, which it turned back into a sword.

"Also, one of the greatest men that held this thing was a scythe user. Or it was a woman. I don't know." Saikou shrugged..

"You do know that is one of the most complicated weapons to master, right?" Satori seemed confused. "A sword is simple and straight, a scythe takes in consideration the weight and shape of itself. And yet it's.. the strongest weapon?" Logic within question? Logic within question. And she apparently knows that most legendary heroes wield swords.. if they even wield anything.

"Didn't say that, exactly. Maybe that guy knew what he or she was doing."

Just then, a sudden barge of the door rang through the entire palace.

"Onee-chaaaan!"

"Hello, Koishi." Satori just slowly glanced at her sister.. then seemed pale two seconds later.

"What?" Saikou noticed, and glanced as well..

"Hellooo..." Flandre. Crystal wings, sharp smile, and all.

"...You're scared of that little cutie? Come on, she's giggles and smiles." Saikou elbowed Satori.

"Read her mind."

"Eh?"

"Read. Her. Mind."

Saikou closed his two normal eyes... and opened them back up. "Holy mother of..."

"... I want that amount of candy!" ... Satori.

"Satori."

"Argh! Which rich parent of yours-"

"I have no parents..." Flandre is just confused.

"... So, why are you thinking of home, miss?" Saikou's talking while Satori is busy being Parsee instead. The faint groan of green eyes could be heard in the distance.

"Ohh... well... sister might notice I'm not there... and she might be sad..."

Sad, huh? Well, in reality, Remilia's frantically flying around the mansion, One Winged Angel playing loudly in her head. Or something of the sort.

* * *

Actually, speaking of, there was someone at the gate of said mansion. A man, to subtract how rare Saikou and Rinnosuke's gender is, but none that have been seen in the games. Perhaps he isn't even in one at all.

"Excuse me. Miss Meiling." The figure had a voice somewhat close to a very, very young man, but the height was somewhat contradictory. "I'd like to speak to Mistress Remilia Scarlet."

"Ahh. Right this way, young lad." And Meiling escorted the man within the walls of the mansion... only to ram into Remilia. "Gwah!"

"Uu!" And like her face for a moment, Remilia's charisma.. whatever shreds while looking for Flandre.. broke. "Argh, China! Watch where you're-"

"..." The boy stared.

"E-excuse me, a moment." Remilia pulled Meiling's collar close to herself, turning the both of them away. "Who is that" And she whisperend.

"That is a visitor, milady. Quite a rare species."

"R-right now, visiting hours are postponed. Not until I at least know where Flandre is! Poor sister is probably lost out there..."

"Your sister is within the halls of the Chireiden." The boy interrupted the master and servant.

"How do you-"

"When did you-"

"I have my ways." Again, interrupting. "Now then. I believe you'd want to see them immediately."

Remilia took a moment.. and nodded. "Lead the way."

Now they all packed. Remilia took a parasol and a bag of food, Meiling.. would probably be guarding, still.

"Milady, are you leaving without me?" Sakuya appeared on the scene, complete with her own materials to pack.

"I was going to call you, actually."

"So.. why are we following this man? Are you sure he knows where Flandre is?"

"Trust me." The male overheard. "Flandre Scarlet is safe within Chireiden as of now."

And after just a little moment of doubt coming from Sakuya, and Remilia's persistence to search for Flandre.. they finally went off.

* * *

"Perhaps.. I can see you again. Father.. mother." The male kept that to himself, looking towards the skies. It was a time for them to rest, at this moment. Staring once more at everyone's empty lunchboxes, the boy unmasked.. and spoke in a more feminine tone, hair even falling from the mask's clutches. "It's been a while..."

* * *

 _ **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**_


	9. Chapter IX: Sleight of Hands

Might as well try to see how much I can crank out now. Belt Witch here with another chapter!

Some of you may actually know who that person was, at the end of the last chapter, and that is because I directly introduced her in another story. But the main concern now is introducing her here. So why not go as direct, or even more, than before? And so, Nintendo Direct-ly to you.. here's chapter 9.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Sleight of Hands**_

* * *

A knock came to the palace doors after a while. During this time, Flandre and Koishi were playing Hide-and-Seek, and Rin answered the door. No, not the singer. No, not the nurse. Yes, yes, the hell cat. That Rin.

"Hello? ...Oh! Remilia Scarlet! To what do I hold this pleasure?" Rin was probably the better person to be greeted to at the door. Utsuho would probably just have a childlike "hello" and confuse her visitors afterwards... or blast them into bits and pieces.

"Rin Kaenbyou. I heard from this man that my sister is here." Remilia pointed to the waving man from earlier.

"Oh, yes! Right this way!" Rin led the three inside... and called out. "Satori-samaaa!"

No response.

"Satori-sama!" Rin opened a door...

"Huh.. I didn't know this Third Grade Loli look would actually make me pretty-" Satori heard the door open...

"..."

"..."

"Satori-sama-"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Rin! Learn to knock first!"

"I'm sorry!"

Satori sighed, then directed her attention towards Remilia. "Hello, Remilia. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my sister. This man said he knew she was here. Do you know him?"

"Saik- wait. That's not Saikou..."

Saikou ended up appearing right then and there. "Honey! I'm ho-"

"NOT WHEN VISITORS ARE HERE" Satori flailed.

"Right. So, who's this?"

The boy who was with the group spoke. "This girl here is Remilia Scarlet. Her servant is Sakuya Izayoi."

"So who are you?"

"Call me Yasuo." Yasuo raised his head a little. "I would like to speak to you at the yards. Would you mind?"

"Eh. Sure.."

Once they walked there, with Satori tailing far behind to check on the two..

"I would like to test something about you. Would you mind a physical duel? No Danmaku for now."

"Sure...?" He just shrugged, walked back ten paces as Yasuo did.. and pulled his sword out.

Yasuo took out his own weapon.. a scythe. The metal and energy seemed vaguely familiar...

"Wh-where did you get that..?" Saikou's eyes widened.. then narrowed. "There's no way..."

The fight began. Saikou went for a quick dash, turning into a blur and striking directly at the scythe. The weapons caught themselves, and the two men blew themselves backwards in their respective directions. Strangely enough, the differing weapons actually made little differences for each other's style of melee offense. They started to hack and slash at each other, colliding and giving Saikou time to start a little discussion mid-match.

"Hey! Kid! Who taught you how to fight like that?!" He guarded a slash coming in from his side...

"That's none of your business!" Yasuo's distracted by the question..

 _Got her._ And Saikou went for the mask. "HYAAAAH!"

"AGH!" A feminine shriek of surprise came out of Yasuo, and the mask became halves..

"Now- ... wait... you're a woman...?" In Saikou's confusion, Yasuo took the opportunity to strike him down. "GAH!"

"... Surprised? Honestly, I thought you'd find out with that eye of yours."

"So then. Who are you, really?" Saikou made a little glare.

"Look into my mind and see..."

Saikou took a venture, closing his two eyes and using his third to look into Yasuo's memories..

* * *

"Ah..! Aaah!" And Saikou ended up looking through the view of Yasuo herself..

"Yes, Yuzu?" _Yuzu? Wait, is that... me?_

"I wan... go...!" She tugged on Saikou's hand, and turned her head to see Satori giggling..

"It looks like you're stuck with Yuzuki for today.." And Satori smirked. "Enjoy your time with your daughter!"

"Hey, she's yours too, you know!"

* * *

"..." Saikou stood there, frozen and speechless.

"..." Yuzuki started to frown. The memories were becoming dark.. filled with herself being lost in both place and even time, and having to grow up on her own..

"Yuzuki..." Saikou opened his eyes, finally, and started to look down.. then up at his daughter.

Yuzuki sniffled a little..

"There were better places here for you to take a nap than the grass of the surface... I'm sorry..."

"F-Father...! Oh, father!" And Yuzuki ran over, clinging onto Saikou and crying on his shoulder, scythe dropped along with the sword...

"Shh... shh.. hey. Don't cry. I didn't expect a daughter to tear up so quickly..." And as stern as he tried to sound, he couldn't hold back the will to comfort Yuzuki.

"I-I'm sorry... father..."

"You know.. hearing you suddenly saying father a lot sounds weird to me.."

"O-oh.. should I stop, then?"

"Nah, nah, it's fine." Saikou smirked, and gave Yuzuki a pat on the back before letting her go.

"Amukooo..." Koishi.

"Hmm? Oh. Koishi."

"You're hugging that girl very close, and she's crying... you're not cheating on onee-chan, are you..?"

"Huh?" Saikou looked cofnused.. then turned towards the left.

"Saikou. Can you explain that to me?" Satori's arms were crossed. She had the same regal aura as she normally would.. as well as a murderous intent. "There is little excuses to why you would be alone with some other girl..."

Oddly, Saikou was calm for this. "Should be a good time to tell her, Yuzuki."

"Yuzuki? I thought she was Yasuo, when she left with you."

"Satori.. could you perhaps take punishment lightly on my father?"

"W-what?!"

"I'll explain it simply. This is our daughter." Saikou looked over at Yuzuki, and pushed her forwards.

"This makes no sense. A lowly human couldn't possibly-"

And Yuzuki unzipped her jacket slightly, revealing a yellow eye with green highlights on the strings connecting it through Yuzuki's unhooded head.

"A-ah?! You.. you have one..?"

"Woooow! Onee-chan! You have another person like you!" Koishi seemed very joyful about being an auntie.

"Say... you called me by name, earlier." Satori still had a bit of a regal aura.. but seemed more relaxed and relieved. "Don't you want to call me 'mother'?"

"I.. i suppose I should.. mother." Yuzuki sported a smile..

"And I can be auntiiiee!" Koishi jumped on Yuzuki.

"WOOOAAH!"

* * *

"That's the end of all this family business, then..." Remilia sat with Satori, sipping tea served by Sakuya.

"I suppose... though, I do have a question."

"Name it. I might as well do a favor for someone who managed to hold Flandre at bay..."

"... How could Youkai reproduce? I don't think it would happen through-"

"Yeah uh I'll go look at that"

Satori read Remilia's mind: _And my I'll look, I mean I'll just pin it on Patchy._

"Whatever works..."

* * *

 _ **The Torn Lives of the Third Eye**_


End file.
